


Close

by ineptshieldmaid



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for S1:11: You could have died / I thought I did (I'm glad I didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

'You could've died.'

'I thought I did,' Arthur says, pulling Merlin down so that he can lick gently at his servant's skin. Merlin smells clean and damp, and Arthur supposes he himself smells much the same.

Merlin says nothing, just rocks his hips against Arthur's arse.

'I'm glad I didn't,' Arthur clarifies, and wraps his legs around Merlin, as high as he can reach. He bites his lip as Merlin enters him, tightens around him with legs and arms and body, as if he could hold him, hold him here and never have to lose him or leave him again.


End file.
